Admiration
by Serria Spell23
Summary: Juri is graduating at the end of the year. Miki has always admired her. Will a talk put things into perspective?


**Hey, I decided to write Juri and Miki one-shot since I like the idea of them as a couple. Hopefully, they're not too OOC and this may be slightly AU since Jiri is eighteen and going to going to graduate. She is dealing with her and Miki's goodbye. This story is probably worse than the last but I tried. So please review and tell me what you think. Oh and in regards to my _Death Note_ story Tango of Sorrow, I am working on the next chapter, however, I don't know when I'll be able to get it up because school is starting again soon. Thank you for your patience ~Serria Spell23. **

* * *

_Admiration_

 **A Juri and Miki Oneshot**

"You don't see me watching everyday. My smile could warm your frown and I'd never look away, never look away. There's more to me (there's more to me) Than what you see when you look closer. Closer, closer, closer, closer, closer, closer, closer…"

~ _Closer,_ The Corrs

* * *

I thrust the fencing sword toward the younger member of the club, causing Miki to stumble a little before he returned my move. Regaining his footing, he parried the blow and stepped back onto his foot. Our duels had gained fluidity over the years—even in practice, they'd morphed into a dance. Currently, at the age of eighteen, I would be leaving the academy at year's end. The design of these of these practices—at least initially— was helping my friend with his fencing skills—now, however, they were about spending as much time with him before I graduated. Although Miki still tended to fumble at the start of our sessions within a matter of minutes—our rhythm flowed through us and the dance continued.

Miki touched the point of his sword to my chest. He'd beat me. Somehow it didn't bother me. My lips twisted into an amused smile, my chest swelling with pride. "You're able to beat me with your eyes shut, Miki, I'm proud of you."

Removing his mask, the fifteen-year-old shrugged running over to where he placed his stopwatch—picking it up, he clicked the button out of habit.

"Thank you for the compliment, Miss Juri but is something troubling you? Your mind seems far way…is it Shiori again?"

I grimaced, raking a hand into my copper curls. I wish I'd never told you that… I'm trying to forget the situation…it's made it difficult to trust again." I coughed to regain composure. "Anyway, no she's not why…"

Miki nodded, watching the gradual alteration in my expression, my turquoise eyes evading his tactfully veiled, bottled emotions rising in me. He walked over to me and gave my arm a light tug. "Do you want to sit outside…make the most of the break?"

* * *

Smiling thinly, I nodded as well to save myself the energy of speaking. Exiting the club room, we strode the grounds across until we sat under a tree with our backs against it, the younger duelist on one side and me on the side next to him. We weren't touching, however, his presence was enough he was the closest friend I had.

Silence wrapped us in its blanket for a moment. The lingering pause I felt from our earlier conversation left a bitter taste in my mouth. As I began to speak, Miki interrupted my thought. "…Then what _is_ wrong, Miss Juri?" he asked, "you almost never lose even to me."

I sighed. "I know. I'm just mulling over the reality that at the end of the year we'll have to say goodbye."

My friend's forehead creased, concern and confusion flooding his face. "What are you talking about, Miss Juri? We can exchange phone numbers, I'm not vanishing. End of the World is gone." Scooting into my proximity, he squeezed my shoulders, tenderly caressing my hand. The contact made me tense marginally and I frowned. Miki retracted his hand from mine spluttering awkwardly. "Oh! I…I…I'm sorry!"

Smirking, I rested against Miki's chest—still uncomfortable— but more at ease than before. "It's fine, Miki, after Shiori I am not used to being _touched_ without a subtext of malice and deceit." I cocked my head and stared into his aquamarine eyes as I realized for the first time since we sat down that I'd been self-absorbed, focusing exclusively on my pain and not his.

"Miss Juri…"

I held up my hand. "How's your relationship with Kozue has it improved?" I questioned gently, "or is she still putting you through hell?"

"She hates my guts as always. She blames me for something that was out of my control," the fifteen-year-old vented.

"If it makes you feel better, Miki I'm at a dead end too. I feel as though I'll never find anyone who actually cares for me…"

He blinked, stunned, although, not at all surprised after the emotional roulette I had experienced. It broke my friend's heart observing me hurt and insecure with myself as my confidence could light the room alone. He gravitated to it and always held a buried admiration for me…and perhaps something deeper than a schoolyard crush. Miki only saw the situation playing out two possible ways…one of which was mortification. Sighing, he gulped, willing himself to proceed.

"Miss Juri, I have an insurmountable admiration for you that fact hasn't changed over the years…"

I gasped, marveling at the maturity Miki acquired or maybe it was just the devotion that I'd just noticed. Had the feeling filtered through the air for the past three years and remained undetectable? Another instance of me being selfish, I suppose. My face resumed its normal frown as I tried to mask my guilt.

The duelist acting on impulse cradled my chin and kissed me. Flushing, he broke it, examining my expression. "Miss Juri, I didn't mean to be so forward! My intention was to give you something tangible, something you could hang onto…I failed, I guess."

My brow arched. "You wanted to show me that I'm loved, Miki. How sweet. Your genuine good heartedness is intact, I see, despite facing adversity from multiple sources. That's a worthy trait to have don't lose it you're stronger than you think." I grasped his uniform shirt and yanked his face inches from mine, my lips curling into a soft smirk. "Oh and just for the record, Miki you can drop the honorific if you choose. It doesn't carry weight when it's just us."

He averted his gaze, the tension between us building. "Um…okay."

Tracing his jaw teasingly with my touch, I smiled as Miki stared into my eyes, awaiting the inevitable. I kissed him and wound my arms around his neck, grinning into the kiss—the words 'I love you' imbedded in the air.


End file.
